Amor Detrás De La Capa
by missofi
Summary: ¿Qué tanto tiempo podrá este grupo de magos y hechiceras ocultar sus sentimientos? Después de todo, el amor es una magia, la más potente.


_

* * *

¿Qué tanto tiempo podrá este grupo de magos y hechiceras ocultar sus sentimientos? Después de todo, el amor es una magia, la más potente._

* * *

**Amor Detrás De La Capa**

En Hogwarts, el sexto año de Hermione, Harry y Ron, había pasado rápido. Habían logrado aprobar todas las asignaturas (por supuesto, con la ayuda de Hermione). Las cosas entre ellos iban bien, en cierto punto. Harry y Ron eran más inseparables que nunca (más confidentes tambíen). Lo extraño aqui era Hermione. Se sabe que ella estuvo alejada de Ron muchas veces por sus típicas y diversas peleas (por ejemplo en ese mismo año: cuando ron había estado con lavender)..pero ultimamente estaba muy fria. Con Harry también había empeorado la situación. Ya sabemos todos, que este trío estaba más que deprimido por la muerte de Dumbledore (sobre todo Harry que encima sufria por Sirius). Pero había que seguir de pie, aunque para ser honestos, ellos no creian que el problema de Hermione sea ese. Estaban realmente interesados en averiguarlo.

* * *

El calor de las 4 pm entraba por las ventanas del auto. El trio ansiaba llegar a la Madriguera, bahhh Ginny también. Estas vacaciones iban a ser totalmente distintas a las anteriores. Para empezar, se propusieron ver también a Luna y Neville en su descanso.  
Por suerte, se estaban acercando a la madriguera.. no. se acercaban demasiadoo. NO! CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- TE LO DIJE RON! NO SABES CONDUCIR! que dirá mamá cuando se entere que destrozaste su gallinero? Y papá cuando se entere de que estrellaste su auto?- Ginny habia dicho todo eso tan rápido que se había quedado sin aire.

- CALLATE contestó Ron colérico. Siempre le había molestado que Ginny lo hiciera quedar mal delante de sus amigos- Por más grande que los chicos te hagan sentir eres solo una niña. Y no tienes derecho a gritarme. Que no se te ocurra decirle a mamá! Ya verás.

- qué me harás acaso?.. Espero que tu capacidad de agresión sea como tu habilidad con las **chicas**- dijo Ginny destacando la palabra chicas  
Ron se tornó casi tan rojo como su pelo y Ginny salio corriendo.

- Ya verá esa mocosa. Por supuesto que soy bueno con las chicas! Acaso no me vio con Lavender?. Que no me entregue a cualquiera no significa nada!  
Harry sintió un ardor en el pecho. Habia una cierta tensión entre el y Ginny. Lo cierto es que no duraron tanto como imaginaban ambos. Harry sabia lo que él sentía por ella, ese perfume, ese ardor,esa sensación de calidez, esa atracción.. eran una mezcla de sentimientos que él sentía cuando ella se posaba a su lado. El le dijo que la dejaba porque temía perderla (como paso con seres demasiado importantes en la vida de el)..no queria que la historia se repitiera una vez más. El estaba dispuesto a ganar esta vez, pero debía hacerlo solo. Harry sospechaba que Ginny no sabia todo lo que el sentia. Ya que nada era lo mismo. Eran amigos, pero siempre que estaban solos, no se hablaban..  
Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando:

- HOLA HARRY- y esa cara regordeta le beso hasta los pies, Molly, quien mas?.  
Cuando ella lo soltó, por fin respiro,.

-Hola señora weasley. Como esta?

-Bien bien, pero tu estas muy delgado Harry. Ven ven, te daré algo para comer.

Se sentaron todos en la mesa. Ron y Harry al lado de Fred y George. Y Ginny y Herm al lado de Fleur y Bill. Terminaron de comer rápido. Fred y George estuvieron gastando todo el almuerzo a Ron (con sus nuevos y EFECTIVOS productos).

Fleur:- Y hagyy? encogntgaste alguna niña? veo que egstas muy apuesto.  
shdfnsmdbdjskm (fue lo que sintió por dentro Harry mientras se atragantaba con su pastel de calabaza)

-disculpa, es que me atraganté,- y por supuesto que no contesto, aunque por lo visto, todos menos Fleur sabían que había pasado algo entre Ginny y Harry.  
FRED: - ohhh harryyyyyyy! besamee! besamee! hemos ganado el partido.

GEORGE: - ohh ahi,, oh sii. toca mis labios amor mioo. ginny no vayaas tan rapiddd. EYYY¬¬ - se detuvo ya que Ginny le tiró un vaso de jugo - Tranquila Ginny, tan solo estabamos bromeando, ya sabemos que estuvistes con otros- él y Fred comenzaron a reirse fuertemente.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Harry miró a Ginny y vió como una lagrima recorría su mejilla. ¿Por qué tenían que comportarse así? Es decir, Harry tampoco sabía donde meterse, supuso que era mejor seguir mirando su plato y desear no estar colorado.

-AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! COMO LOS ODIO. Y BASTA, NO SIENTO NADA POR EL. ENTIENDEN? - Grito Ginny, que tiró su plato al piso y corrió a su cuarto.

Fred:- mujeres...

George:- quien las entiende?

Harry penso: _nisiquiera yo.._

Dejen Reviews 


End file.
